Ed, Edd, n Eddy the next Gen 9: Read all about Ed
by fire dragon 2000
Summary: Eddy is lured by the idea of making money by a paper route that Edd started but Metaknight knows that chaos is about to come!
1. Morning in Peach Creek

chapter 1

**Morning in Peach Creek**

It would be quite a day.

But for now, it was daybreak. Eddy, of cource, was the first to wake up, but not , the ground around him shook. It was like an earthquake. When Eddy got thrown into the window, he saw the reason. It was Rolf in a HUGE tractor cutting at the lawn. Eddy soon banged at the door, yelling incoherently at him.

_Meanwhile..._

Ed was still asleep. But he began to feel cold and...well...how do I put this? He pulled the other end of the matress onto himself and went fast asleep, his legs sticking out.

_Meanwhile...again..._

On the battleship Halberd, there slept the new govenor of Peach Creek, Metaknight. He got a rude awakening.

"WHAT IS IT?" he shouted at a R.O.B.

"Ganondorf has struck us hard. Will will have to rest in order to make repairs." the robot said at a robot paced voice.

"Very well then." Metaknight sighed.

_Meanwhile...again...again..._

Edd was asleep when he turned his alarm clock off. But he wasn't impressed with his made bed. So he went crazy and ironed it out. He then measured the bed's thickness, and was finally done.

_Meanwhile...again...aga-aww screw it..._

Eddy was walking on the sidewalk, still in his underpants and with a pillow on his head.

"This will do" Eddy moaned as he collapsed onto the sidewalk. Then Rayquaza went by.

"Rise and shine kid. Kid?" he said in his old heavy western accent. Eddy didn't respond. Rayquaza shrugged and flew away. Edd then went by with a bag of papers in his hand.

"Good morning Eddy!" he said right before he realized Eddy was sleeping."Uhh, eddy?"

"Get out of my room Double D." a dazed Eddy said back.

"I'm outside Eddy. I've got a paper route!"

"Why?"

"I'm saving my money for an electron microscope! I've only got $19,472.18 to go!"

Eddy sobbered up quickly."Double D! If you can make that much money with one route, think about five! No, fifty!"

"B-bu-but Eddy-"

"Come on, Ed will help ya!"

_Later..._

Edd stepted into his house."Ahh, another day another nickel. What a beutiful morning!" he was cut off with a view of papers covering the view outside.

Soon the pile collapsed. Papers covered the room, taking Edd with it.

"Eddy!"


	2. Starting the route

Chapter 2

**Starting the route**

Meanwhile, Ed was running on the sidewalk, when he crashed into a gargantuan mountain of papers covering Edd's house.

"Eddy ordered too many papers." Edd said as he crawled out of the pile."Ed, have you seen Eddy?"

"Eddys sleeping." Ed said.

"But Eddy promised he would help deliver these! Please retrieve him for me!"

"Okay." Ed swam through the pile, only to fall onto the ground.

_Later..._

Ed was trying with all his might to pull a wagon with all the papers stacked on it, but to no avail.

"What is going on?" Metaknight asked.

"Me and Ed are forming a paper route. I asked Ed to get Eddy, but I don't know if he did." Edd said.

"I think I have an answer to your question..." Metaknight said, pointing at a bed with Eddy in it at the top of the pile.

Oblivious to his surroundings, Eddy woke up, pulling the huge earplugs in his ears out. He then fell off the bed, making a walking gesture as if he was at home. He ended up pummeling down to the ground.

After recovering from the fall, Eddy saw the huge pile, and pictured it as a pile of dollar signs.

"Come on Ed, shake a leg, these papers need a home! And we need jawbreakers..." Eddy said. Edd soon climbed down. "Huh? Where where you?"

"You did'nt make your bed." Edd said in a funny tone. Eddy and Metaknight shrugged.


	3. Working the route

Chapter 3

**Running the route**

Soon the Eds were delivering papers. Edd dusted the walkway on one house before dropping the paper on it. He wasn't impressed by how it was angled, so he straightened it. Ed was putting multiple papers into a mailbox, but they bursted out of it. Ed didn't notice, so he put that mailbox red thingy up, unaware of the pile behind it.

"Read all about it!" he said.

Meanwhile, Metaknight was throwing papers from the air, not missing a single house. However, when he brought some to Ganondorf's place, he was hit in mid-air by a torrent of papers.

"I don't care for this nonsence written by impacels and selled by impacels!" Ganondorf snarled.

Eddy on the other hand was basking in the sun, letting the others to do the dirty work.

"Careful kid, you might burn." Rayquaza said as he caught a paper, but his eyes went wide when he saw an article about Jack Tompson. He threw the paper into the air and eltrocuted it to bits.

Stop calling me kid, cowboy! Eddy thought.

Edd then did a weird gesture with his hand, cracked a smile, and threw a paper at a door with all his might (if he had any). Suprisently, it landed where it was supposed to be.

"Correct!" he hollored.

Ed was having trouble getting a door open. So he, with all his fury, jumped over the gate, only to have his pants get stuck on one of the spikes. As he called for help, Edd was to notice first. He went to the gate, but didn't see Ed.

Then he heard laughter...

IT WAS THAT "censored" DUCK HUNT DOG! The annoying, hatable lab continued to giggle at Edd, pestering him. When suddently, a huge beam of Aura came hurdling down the sky. Apparently Lucario, like every other character from Nintendo, despised that dog, and his Aura storm cooked the canine nuisence to a crisp.

"I - hate - that - dog." he said with gritted teeth.

_Later..._

After getting rid of the textbook definition of ******bag, Ed returned to Eddy along with Lucario.

"Your friend here needed a little help." he said."Oh, and I just did the whole world a favor." he held up the Duck Hunt Dog's head.

"let me show you how it's done jackal face." Eddy said with a paper in his hands, as if he ignored the whole thing. He went up to a house. But when he threw it in the air, it fell apart.

Metaknight came by."There has to be a much more simpler solution to this." he said.

"Let me solve our problem..." Edd said...


	4. The invention

Chapter 4

**The invention**

The Eds were waiting at Edd's house, for he was working on something. When it was finally done, they gave it a look.

It looked like a box with a tube added to it.

"Well, what is it then?" Metaknight questioned.

"Something to get us more progress." Eddy said back.

"Does it work?" Ed wondered.

"Don't touch it! Lets go!" Eddy said.

_Later..._

The Eds were outside with the machine.

"Let er' rip!" Eddy yelled. Edd flipped the switch.

When they put a paper in, the machine spat it at a house.

"IT WORKS!" Edd and Eddy hollored. Ed then jumped into it, And was flinged at a house, folded like a paper.

"Oops." he said smiling.

"Talk about the Gravy Inquirer!" Lucario joked.

_Later..._

There were papers galore, going everywhere where they should be.

"I can taste those jawbreakers." Eddy said.

'We should be done in no time Eddy!" Edd said back.

"I do enjoy seing you 3 doing something productive." Metaknight said.

However, Ed went up to the top of the pile and picked up Eddy's bed.

"Heavy ink I think!" he said as he threw the bed into the machine.

"Oh dear." Edd said.

"MY BED!" Eddy shouted.

"It's too early for bed. AHHHH!" Ed said as he noticed the bed glitching up. He pushed it in.

"That cannot be good." Metaknight said...


	5. More chaos

Chapter 5

**More chaos**

The machine started to shoot papers everywhere at the speed of a sniper bullet. Edd and Eddy screamed. Papers were flying everywhere, Even knocking Rayquaza out of the air.

"TAKE COVER!" the two shouted as they hid in Edd's hat. Metaknight on the other hand was flinging his sword at all the papers.

Ed though, wasn't as lucky. He was stuck on the runaway device. Eddy decided to follow, but he was still attached to Edd's hat.

"KEVIN LOOK OUT!" Ed said on the machine. Kevin looked, and BLAM! A paper knocked him off his bike.

"Nice shot." Ed replied. Soon, everyone was going in a circle, until Ed hit the sidewalk. The machine broke, but not before launching one last paper at Sarah.

"ED! You hit me and I'm telling mom!" she snapped. Out of desperation, Ed shoved a whole paper into his mouth.

"All gone." he said, his mouth stuffed.

"Think of the money we can rake in." Eddy said.

"Um guys, we got to clean this up." Edd said, pointing at all the damage they have caused.

"Yeah right, why?"

"We will not recieve payment until the papers are properly delivered."

"We could have done this ourselfs," Metaknight said."But the world of machines blinded us."

"All right, all right."Eddy said frowning...


	6. Endings and rainfall

Chapter 6

**Endings and rainfall**

The Eds were cleaning up the papers, but Eddy did not like this.

"It dosn't get any worse than-"

KRACKLE!

"-this." Eddy finished as a rainstorm came down."Ed, quit fooling around."

Ed was hopping in a puddle. Some of the water came on to Eddy. He wiped it off, but spreaded ink on his face in the process. Ed laughed at him.

"What?" he questioned.

"You got black stuff all over you!" Ed said back.

"Where?"

"Here, here, and there" Ed was getting ink on him too.

"Enough, lets do our job." Metaknight said. A paper melted in Edd's hands, a pool of ink left of it.

"Ahh! Ink! Off ink!" Edd said as he ran into the others. Then suddently, the rain stopped.

"Summer rains, you can never predict them." Edd said relieved. Then the rain came back. Then stopped.

"Summer rains, you can never-"

BOOM!

"-predict them" the rain stopped again.

"Summer rains-"

"Double D!" Eddy shouted. Suddently, another huge wave of papers came towards them and buried them alive.

"Hey look my horoscope!" Ed said."New interprise fails to meet expectations. What does that mean?"

Metaknight sighed...


End file.
